RWBY ABC
by JCBookworm
Summary: A RWBY ABC using words I pick out of a dictionary. Mainly Pyrrha/Jaune, but some other characters too.
1. Anguish

**How I am going to do this is, obviously, pick a word beginning the chosen letter, BUT, they will be picked randomly from the dictionary.**

**Most chapters will be short oneshots, and the chapters are not linked together.**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Anguish**

**Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc**

As the first rays of dawn crept into team JNPR's dorm room, they illuminated a figure hunched over, sobbing. Struck by sudden inspiration, he lifted his blonde head and shot out the door, running down corridor after corridor, until he got to the infirmary. A nurse was just coming out. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Are you coming for Pyrrha, Jaune?" She asked. He nodded silently. "It wasn't your fault she got hit, Jaune. It could have happened to anybody." He nodded again, tight-lipped. The nurse sighed and held the door open for him. Jaune brushed past her and rushed to the end bed.

The white pillow was stained with the red of Pyrrha's bright hair. Jaune stroked it absentmindedly as he stared at the pale face of his partner, the lingering image of her vivid eyes burning into his mind. The eyes which were just behind her cold eyelids...

_So cold..._

"Don't die, Pyrrha, don't die on me, I need you, I-I love you." He muttered it over and over like a chant. Finding a small grasp of bravery, he bent down and kissed her cheek, then sprinted out the hospital.

Pyrrha's eyes flickered open and a small smile graced her lips.


	2. Black

**I cannot believe the word the dictionary picked out for me! I was going to do Blake anyway, she's my favourite character.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum/Rooster teeth. If it was mine, Jaune and Pyrrha would be together already.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Black**

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake loved the colour black. When she was younger her parents had tried to force her into whites and pastel colours, "fresh" shades to show off the clean interior design of their manor. They completely ignored her ebony hair. Their locks were blonde-not the golden of Yang's, nor the silver of Weiss's. Just pale blonde.

This matched the colouring of her sister's and her older brother's. Blake was always the odd one out, a Back Velvet Petunia in a field of daffodils, an onyx in a sea of diamonds. No one could shake off how much she looked like Raven, an ancestor blasted off the family tapestry because she became a huntress.

As soon as Blake was old enough, she left the house to follow her ancestor's path. She never looked back.

Now, looking up at the slowly shattering moon, she remembered those old feelings of sadness and loneliness. Blake sighed bitterly and shook it off. She would not linger in the past. She would keep looking forward, and would make her own path. She would make Raven smile down on her proudly.

* * *

**You can read Blake's backstory (or _'black'_story! Hee hee! No...okay then...) in _The life of Blake, _which I will get round to writing...eventually...**

**Also, please can I get some votes on my poll? Please?**


	3. Cloakroom

**Alright, I am here with another chapter! Wow, I don't think I've ever updated so fast...anywho! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Cloakroom**

**Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc**

Jaune ran as fast as he possibly could through Beacon; up the stairs, along the corridor, through a door, along another corridor, aaaand - Jaune skidded to a halt as he stared at the canteen queue. He groaned to himself and prepared for a very long wait.

He was nearly to the front of the line when Ruby walked past and noticed him.

"Um...Jaune?" She asked. "Isn't your lunch ticket in your coat?" Jaune gazed at her with a baffled expression. What was she on about now? Of course his ticket was in his coat pocket...

Ruby sighed. "Your ticket? Is it or is it not in your coat pocket?" He nodded, still confused.

"And where is your coat?"

Jaune closed his eyes slowly, as if wishing this wasn't happening, then started to trudge his way to the cloakrooms.

Pyrrha closed her locker with a click and started towards the door, only to be stopped as Jaune walked through unhappily. He reached in his pocket, then brought out a red ticket. He waved it at her in explanation. On impulse, Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed him.

"Silly goose," she murmured teasingly, then turned and walked away.

Jaune gaped at her retreating back. Maybe coming back to the cloakrooms wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please, please, _please, _review. It will mean a lot to me.**


	4. Dove

**Can I just say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed? Yes? Okay then. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I defiantly own RWBY - NOT!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Dove**

**Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren**

"-And then we could go out and have lunch together - well, not _together _together, just together! Well, I'm sure that lots of other girls think you are handsome, because you are, just that we've been friends for ages, so it would be really strange, and - wait, I'm rambling again aren't I? Yes I am, you're right, well you're always right aren't you, so - wait, what was I saying again?" Nora skipped along happily, babbling cheerfully. Ren sighed. It was a holiday for Beacon students, and Nora and Ren were trying to plan what to do that day. Pyrrha and Jaune had decided to met them at one o'clock in the gardens, so they had been randomly milling around the grounds. Suddenly, Nora stopped still. A grin slowly spread across her features. She turned to Ren in delight, and her partner eyed her warily.

"Listen," Nora breathed. Ren listened, but all he could hear was the cooing of a dove. Wait... a dove. He turned to Nora, who was still grinning.

* * *

One o'clock came and went. Pyrrha and Jaune sat in the gardens, waiting.

"D'ya think we should go look for them?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha nodded.

* * *

They eventually found their fellow team members in the dorm, practicing their new signal. _A dove._

* * *

**Whew, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been a bit...hectic.**


End file.
